deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs Ryu
Description goku vs ryu.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph gaku vs raiyu.png|CBslayeR G_vs_RH.jpg|Simbiothero KidRyu.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Blue Beams these two abuse it but which beam is superior the Hadoken or the Kamehameha Interlude Boom: Blue orbs a shit load of characters use them Wiz: But Today we will be pitting Goku and Ryu against each other. Boom: To keep Goku from making Satsui No Hado stew out of Ryu we will be pitting Teen Goku (from when he fought Piccolo) against Ryu at his Prime Boom: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle Goku Wiz: Long ago a mysterious pod landed in a forest Boom: And within the pod was the weak ass baby Kakarot then a hobo showed up and took the baby as his own child and named him Goku Wiz: Due to his sayin blood he was aggresive Boom: But after getting dropped down a cliff he became a good boy then he saw the full moon and turned his adoptive father into what Ryu would have been if we used Z Goku Wiz: Goku with the abilities he learned from his father met Bulma and he learned about the dragon balls and went on a journey with her Boom: He trained under Master Roshi,Korin, and Kami Wiz: his signature Kamehameha shoots a blue beam of energy Boom: He also has the Afterimage, Solar Flare, and many Ki attacks Wiz: He also has the Fist of Oozaru where he shoots a beam at the the ground and rises up with a fist that hits with enough force to kill King Piccolo Boom: But the big daddy of them all is the Super Kamehameha a much bigger and stronger version of the kamehameha Wiz He also wears weighted training clothes hiding his power and when he takes them off he gets a slight power increase B'oom: But Goku is not invinicible he has limited ki,afraid of FUCKING NEEDLES OF ALL THINGS' Wiz: Boomstick calm down Boom: NO I WANT TO KNOW WHY IN THE HELL IS GOKU OF ALL PEOPLE AFRAID OF NEEDLES Wiz: Anyway due to his sayain pride he always wants to see his opponents maximum potential Boom: But despite all this Goku is not the guy you want to fight EVER Wiz: Mainly because he has accomplished many great feats like when he killed King Piccolo, beat his giant and stronger son Piccolo Boom: Or the time he tanked bullets to the head and only took minor damage or the time he climbed Korin's Tower. Wiz: Even when fighting a way more powerful opponent (not saying Ryu's gonna win nor that he will lose) Goku is sure to give it his all. Goku:heh heh this should be fun! Ryu Wiz: Ryu was orphaned at a young age with no memory of his parents. He was left on the doorstep of a dojo belonging to the legendary martial artist... Boomstick: Sheng Long! Wiz: NO! A picture of Gouken knocks away the picture of Sheng Long. Wiz: Gouken! He, along with his sparring partner Ken Master, were trained in a variant of the martial arts style Ansatsuken. Boomstick: Only problem was that the style, "The Assassin's Fist", was designed for killing and was fueled by the Satsui no Hado, "The Killing Intent", which consumed Gouken's brother Akuma, and we all know how nice of a guy he is. Wiz: Eventually, Ryu joined the World Fighting Tournament, where he defeated every single opponent in his path... until he reached the Muai Thai champion Sagat. Boomstick: Ryu was on the ropes and in that moment gave into the Satsui no Hado, unleashing an uppercut so powerful that Sagat gained a big ass scar across his chest. Wiz: Despite winning because of it, Ryu vowed never to rely on it again and has since then traveled all across the world to fight strong opponents and improve himself. Boomstick: Besides just punching and kicking people, Ryu can also utilize his chi to create Hadoukens, fireballs that he launches from his hands and towards his opponents, which he can fire with almost no limit. How does this guy not tire out his arms? Wiz: He also has three hard-hitting close-range attacks: the Shoryuken is a powerful uppercut that launches Ryu off his feet and upward, perfect for both close-range combat and attacking aerial opponents. Boomstick: Then there's the... Tatsumaki senpu... whatever, a spin kick that spins Ryu around and moves him forward while making him say something like "I'd like some pancakes," or something like that. Wiz: Lastly, there's his... um... donkey kick, where he takes a step and kicks the opponent away from him. Boomstick: I bet this guy would've been great friends with Leonidas. The Sparda! kick scene from 300 plays with a Ryu head pasted over Leonidas and a Sagat head pasted over the messenger. Boomstick (imitating Leonidas): Madness? THIS... IS... STREET FIGHTER! The messenger is kicked into the pit while Ryu's sound effect for the donkey kick plays during the kick. Boomstick: When he wants to get a quick KO, Ryu uses one of these four super moves. He can charge up the Shinku Hadouken, which hits way harder than a regular Hadouken. And if he really wants to mess em up, he can charge up with electricity and fire the Denjin Hadouken, adding some electric shocks to those burns. Wiz: He can charge up the Denjin Hadouken for extra damage, though this does, however, take time to charge. He can also utilize a more powerful version of his spin kick. While Ryu remains stationary in the air, it is powerful enough to pull in nearby opponents. Boomstick: But even that doesn't hit nearly as hard as his most bone-crackling move: the Shin Shoryuken. Ryu uses the Shin Shoryuken, getting a KO. Wiz: The Shin Shoryuken strikes below the opponent's jaw with incredible force. It was the very Shoryuken used to scar Sagat's chest, and is so powerful that the only person that could even continue the fight after being hit by it, let alone withstand it, was the gigantic fighter Hugo. Boomstick: But Wizard... what about his other form? Wiz: The Evil Ryu form is not canon, as it has never occurred. Also, after his master Gouken sealed the Satsui no Hado within him, by the time he was facing the next generation of fighters, he is no longer in danger of ever giving in. In fact, he is actually just as strong as he would be when using it while still retaining complete control. Boomstick:No i'm talking about The Power of Nothingness Wiz: Oh, well The Power of Nothingness increases his strength and speed without loss of thought Boomstick: Even without it, Ryu is a near-unbeatable fighter. He's taken on and defeated many of the world's greatest fighters, like the fast and counter-loving boxer Dudley, the hulking back-breaking Hugo. And that's not even counting the Psycho Power-wielding master of Shadaloo M. Bison, the move-copying mechanical being Seth, and even the wrestler Alex. Wiz: Alex had single-handedly managed to defeat the near-godlike being Gill, yet Ryu managed to not only defeat him in a match but did so soundly. He's trained himself to peak human condition, able to lift up a humongous boulder, while the mysterious hermit Oro sat right on top. Boomstick: If that isn't hardcore enough, he even took a punch straight through his chest from Akuma and survived. Wiz: But Ryu certainly hasn't had a perfect fight record. Ryu actually lost in his first encounter with M. Bison, and while he has held his own against Akuma and Oro, he never once managed to defeat them. And while his hard-hitting supers may be one of his greatest weapons, they leave him extremely vulnerable to counterattacks if evaded. Boomstick: But that doesn't matter. The fighting genre's first ever karate master isn't afraid to take on anyone! Fight A man in Karate gi is seen walking across West City and reads a sign that reads WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT SIGN UPS AVAILABLE FROM 8:00 AM-4:00 PM ???: Seems interesting. This man was none other than the Street Fighter Mascot Ryu After some well fought matches, he had made it to the finals where he prepared to fight his opponent Goku Goku: You ready Raiyu Ryu: Its Ryu Goku: Sorry Both get into their fighting stances FIGHT ''' Ryu starts off by shooting a hadoken which Goku deflects "What?" Ryu said in awe Goku then punches Ryu in the gut and kicks him high in the air Ryu then shoots another hadoken which Goku avoids "Alright now it's my turn" Goku said in confidence "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku shouted before blasting the blue beam of death Ryu barely dodges but it blasted a hole in the audience luckily it was a bunch of jerks who spoil Star Wars 7 (good riddance) "Hmph this is some fight," Ryu said before uppercutting Goku in the jaw "SHAKENETSU" Ryu extended the combo with a more fiery hadoken "That's hot!" Goku pointing out the obvious "SHORYUKEN" The uppercut knocked Goku into the air "Ow my Gotens" Goku said in pain Goku then ready a punch and releases it straight on Ryu's head nearly fracturing it Goku then continues the combo with some kicks finishing it off with a knee Ryu then uses his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku which Goku kicks through the attack Ryu then uses his Shin Shoryuken knocking out some of Goku's teeth "Let's get serious" Goku said as he took off his weighted training clothes Goku then runs over and punches Ryu with enough force to break his nose he then kicks Ryu across the arena Goku grabs him by the gi and was about to finish him off but Ryu had activated the Power of Nothingness Ryu then punches Goku and shoots a Denjin Hadoken burning some of Goku's clothes Ryu then uses his Shinku Tatsumaki "KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku said as he shot a blue beam Ryu avoids it and shoots a Shinku Hadoken which Goku dodges and uses his Solar Flare Ryu then uses his Shinku Hadoken tearing a hole straight through Ryu killing him in the process '''K.O Goku's body is carried in a clennel thinking he was alive Results Boom: Holy hell that was brutal show it again! Wiz: While Ryu had the strength, and durability advantage in his Power of nothingness state, that's about the only advantages he had. Heck, Goku was almost even with him in those categories. Boom: Yeah, Goku outclassed him in speed, range, & intellect in a fight. Hell, he was even strong and durable enough to take Ryu down. Wiz: And the fact that he could possibly be a moon buster really doesn't help Ryu's case here. Boom: Looks like Ryu was ''torn.'' Wiz: The winner is Goku. Category:Street Fighter vs DBZ Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:CBslayeR Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Human vs Alien Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015